Object of Desire
by blahblahblah97
Summary: If Caroline hated anything, it was stupid, more money than sense assholes. Well, he was a good kisser.


**Object of desire**

**Hey guys! I wrote this when I should have been revising for my RE exam. :P thought it would be fun, still working on IWCFUUWMFM, So don't worry! Chuck was never with Blair, and Caroline's only friends with Tyler. Takes place during season 2 of Gossip Girl and Vampire diaries. Love y'all!**

If Caroline hated anything, it was stupid, more-money-than-sense assholes. She leaned back up against the bar. It was Christmas time, and the Grill was packed with both townies and newcomers. What a perfect place to spend Christmas. Not. Caroline sighed bitterly. Stefan and Elena were away at some romantic trip together, and so were Jeremy and Bonnie. Tyler was God knows where and Damon and Ric were at the other side of the room. As per usual, Caroline was alone and no one cared. Cue the depressing Celine Dion song.

Caroline felt someone slide down beside her, brushing their hand firmly over her ass. "Hey, asshole!" she said sharply. "I know my ass is great, but no touching! If you do that again, I will cut your balls off and hang them around your neck like some weird cone of shame. You got that?" She raised an eyebrow, and the person turned around to face her. "My mistake, beautiful." He simpered, smirking.

"Hey I am NOT an object just because I'm a gir- Chuck Bass." She finished flatly. What the fuck was Chuck fucking big balls Bass doing in Mystic Falls? The last she read on gossip girl was that he was skiing in Austria. He grinned at her. "The one and only!" Downing his drink, he said "I especially liked the comment about you- what was it- were going to cut my balls off." He smirked and leaned towards her. "Would you like a drink?" Caroline rolled her eyes and swirled her drink.

"As charmed as I am to be graced by your presence, and as tempting as the thought of another drink, I think I'll have to say-" She pretended to think for a moment. "No way in hell." Chuck turned to the bartender. "A scotch and an apple martini," He said cheerfully. Caroline sighed.

"Make it two scotch, screw the martini!" She yelled after the bartender who nodded and got to work on their drinks. "This doesn't mean I like you or anything," she said defensively. "It's a free drink." Chuck nodded. "Okay," he said slowly. "I can do that." As the bartender set down their drinks, Chuck snatch hers away. As Caroline whined a protest, he said. "But I'm going to need your name, or no drink." After grumbling for a second and giving him her best- or worst, if that's how you see it- I'm Caroline Forbes _bitch _look for a full minute. "Fine. Caroline Forbes." She said, and he waited patiently. "God. Caroline Forbes, Sheriff's daughter, head of the prom committee and event organiser extraordinaire."

"And...?" Chuck prodded.

Caroline sighed. "Miss Mystic." Chuck slammed the bar.

"Knew it! Knew you must be prom queen or something, you're too pretty not to be." He howled. Caroline scowled and downed her drink. "Just because I'm pretty doesn't mean I want to be objectified-" She was shut up by him kissing her. And all of her reasons for hating rich boys disappeared, because, well, he was a good kisser.

When Caroline got home that night, she checked her phone for messages and found two. One was from Chuck.

Caroline

I think that what you'll find from me in a few days is as brilliant as tonight was. See you very soon.

C.

Caroline smirked at her phone. She felt she didn't have to be perfect with Chuck, she could just be a bitch. She opened the next text.

Hello Manhattan (and other less glamorous places)

Well, well, well, Christmas is coming and people sure are feeling busy.

Seems like C has found himself a friend in the form of a blonde haired girl named Caroline. C and C. Ain't that cute? Watch out newbie, Mr Bass only wants one thing. Oops, you already gave him that, didn't you?

Merry Christmas Bitches,

You know you love me, xoxo, Gossip Girl.

Caroline stared at her phone, frazzled. A few days later, she was boarding a fucking private plane to New York to see Chuck. Once again, she wondered why she was following Chuck's plan while staring at the same message from Gossip girl.

Oh yeah, she thought. He was a good kisser.


End file.
